TGsEE
TGsEE, which stands for This Gives some Extra Enlightenment, is a separate game to Five Nights at Treasure Island, and functions similarly to TBmHC in that both TGsEE ''and ''TBmHC give away important clues of what will be in store for the full version of the game. Unlike TBmHC, however, it seems to also give away important plot-related hints in the form of Logs and 3D Views. Gameplay Instead of red buttons there are two arrows, a big sphere-like button, and five hook-like objects. If the player presses down on the arrow keys, they will find three levers. The first one has a yellow top, the second one has a cyan top and the last one has a magenta top. To get back to the arrows and Hooks the player can simply press the up arrow key. Clicking one of the two arrows will cause them to glow red. Pressing the round button will make the program restart. Pressing the control button on the keyboard will make the text on the right change. Clicking on one of the Hooks in the background will cause the chosen hook and the arrows to glow green. Buttons Key for codes: 1 = first hook, 2 = second hook, 3 = third hook, 4 = fourth hook, 5 = fifth hook, L = left arrow, R = right arrow, Y = yellow lever, C = cyan lever, M = magenta lever, B = backwards, F = forwards *Note: It doesn't matter which order you put the code in. As long as everything that needs to be pressed is pressed, you will still get the same image or log. Interface H0.png|Starting interface. RestartH0.png|By clicking on the sphere button between the arrows, this message shows up. Clicking "yes" will restart the program, and clicking "no" will show the player a tip. Restart2H0.png|The tip provided upon clicking "no". Ctrl.gif|Also, pressing the "CTRL key" allows the player to cycle through 3 images which appear on the right side and show clues as to what the codes are (animated for illustrative purposes). Glowing red arrows.png|The arrows glowing red after one of them is clicked. First --Hook--.png|The arrows and first Hook glowing green after being clicked. Seconded --Hook--.png|The arrows and second Hook glowing green after being clicked. Third --Hook--.png|The arrows and third Hook glowing green after being clicked. Fourth --Hook--.png|The arrows and the fourth Hook glowing green after being clicked. Fifth --Hook--.png|The arrows and the fifth Hook glowing green after being clicked. Tgsee down key.png|The three levers. This space is accessed by pressing the "Down arrow key" while at the starting interface. To go back to the starting interface, the player can press the "Up arrow key". Yellow lever.png|Yellow lever pushed down, after being clicked. Light blue lever.png|Cyan lever pushed down, after being clicked. Purple lever.png|Magenta lever pushed down, after being clicked. 3D Views Images Tgsee.png|An image of mannequins standing together. Brightening the image reveals a wall behind the mannequins that appear to be similar to the Undying's room. Code: LRRCMM TBmEE-18.png|Undying with Mannequins. Code: MMCRYMYCL3 TBmEE-21.png|Darkened image of mannequins (Undying). Code: YYYYRLY1 Sl6qwyU.png|An image of True Mickey. Resembles PN Mickey's images from the title screen in old versions. Code: 13241C TBmEE-4.png|Photo-Negative Mickey pulling his head off. Code: CYYMM2 Tgsee_image_3_by_acethepro-d8gazcw.png|Photo-Negative Minnie hanging in Character Prep 1. Code: 51354M TBmEE-3.png|Acephalous standing in The Office. Code: CMYBY2413RL Xfcvgfdhsdfh.png|An image of The Face crawling towards the elevator in Pirate Caverns. Code: 41255C TBmEE-8.png|Suicide Mouse and an TV. Code: LRLYCMRC Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Games